


His Brother's Omega

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Biting, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Fingering, Forced Bonding, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Twink Dean, mate challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer was never one to deny himself and he wasn't going to start now. It wasn't like Castiel even knew what to do with an Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother's Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

Lucifer watched as little brother introduced his pretty, sweet smelling Omega to the rest of the family. He could practically see the pleased glow about Castiel as he received comments about how pretty the Omega was, how lucky and what beautiful babies  _Dean_  was sure to give him.

He shifted in his seat trying to ignore the hardening of his cock and the way arousal started to cloud his mind.

There wasn’t a question that Lucifer wanted that gorgeous Omega pinned under him, writhing on his knot and taking every single drop of his seed until he’d fucked him full of  _his_  babies.

“Lucifer.” Castiel’s voice had him looking up, “This is Dean.”

Slowly he rose, locking his eyes with brilliant green. “A pleasure.”  _Hopefully in more ways than one_  he thought to himself as Dean’s eyes widened and the Omega took a small step back from him no doubt sensing the predator before him.

Lucifer had every single intention of getting exactly what he wanted.

Michael gave him a disapproving glare from across the room but he only flashed a smug smile at his brother and focused on Castiel who was giving him a slightly suspicious look.

His little brother was far too trusting for his own good.

He relaxed the predatory look and made sure to adjust his body language until the look disappeared from Castiel’s face.

Lucifer kept his attention fixed on Dean throughout the day and when he noticed the Omega saying something to Castiel, saw his brother pointing towards the stairs, a plan started to form in Lucifer’s mind.

He gave it a few minutes before excusing himself. A quick glance revealed no one was bothering to pay attention to him and Lucifer headed up the stairs, excitement building.

His feet took him down the hallway and he caught Dean as the Omega was coming out of the bathroom. A hand around the nape of Dean’s neck had the Omega releasing a soft cry, going pliant in his hold.

It took a little bit to get Dean into the guest bedroom, bent over the bed as he immediately started to remove Dean’s pants to expose that sweet smelling ass he’d been thinking about for hours. Lucifer made sure to keep his hand firm at the back of Dean’s neck to keep the Omega pliant and to prevent much of a struggle.

Once he got inside Dean he could remove his hand.

“Get off.” It was snarled and the struggle was weak thanks to his firm, unrelenting grip, “Get the fuck off.”

He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped, “I’m challenging Cas’s claim. He wouldn’t know what to do with a feisty Omega like you and honestly you’d look better caught on my knot.”

There was a snarl and more weak struggles as Lucifer started on his own pants now that he’d gotten Dean’s down far enough he could push in. “He knows exactly what to do with me!”

This time he scoffed, “I doubt it. I’ve seen Cas fumbling around with Omegas and Betas before. His cock isn’t even anything mildly impressive” His large cock was finally free as his pants moved down his legs and Lucifer stepped out of them, careful as he moved, before kicking them off to the side.

There was plenty time later to do this proper. Right now it was about a quick fuck, knot and claim before he could be interrupted. He needed to bite over Castiel’s claiming bite on Dean’s bonding gland to break their bond and form a new one.

His fingers worked Dean’s ass as best he could, making sure to stroke at the Omega’s prostate until slick was leaking around his fingers and Dean was moaning, reluctantly, under him. “What a pretty little bitch. Ready for a cock that’s actually going to fill your slutty little hole up?”

He guided his cock forward so it pushed in a few inches despite resistance. Quickly he let go of Dean’s neck, gripped those inviting hips and fucked forward viciously. Having wet heat wrapped around his cock, squeezing him, had him moaning and his hips started to rapidly jerk forward.

The only thing on his mind was knotting the moaning and struggling bitch under him so he could break the other claim. “You feel so good around me.” He groaned and kept fucking forward until Dean started to struggle more in earnest.

Impatiently he stopped to remove his tie and use it to tie Dean’s wrists behind his back. He gripped Dean’s bounds wrists and started moving again at a rougher, more vicious pace to fuck the resistance out of the Omega under him.

Lucifer listened to Dean’s moans and the wet sound of his cock pounding violently into a wet hole. His eyes hooded as his knot started to form, catching and tugging on Dean’s rim, until he could fuck it inside and feel it catching.

He pushed past the tight rim of Dean’s hole, locking them together, as his knot swelled up and Dean’s inner muscles started to milk his knot greedily.

“Yes.” His cock began shooting his load into Dean, painting the Omega’s insides with his seed, as he pressed Dean down and yanking his head to the side he bit down over Castiel’s mark. “ _Mine_.” It was snarled lowly as he ground against Dean’s ass and relished the pleasure that burned inside him. “My pretty little bitch.”

The bond immediately snapped into place and he knew that Castiel would feel his claim shatter any second now.

There was a whimper under him and he could feel Dean shaking his head in denial but it was too late. It didn’t matter that Castiel had gotten him first. His little brother should have known better to leave such an inviting and tempting Omega unwatched with an unmated Alpha nearby.

“You belong caught on my knot,  _Omega_.” He licked the mark and let more of his weight crush Dean to the bed, “I’m going to fuck you full of my babies. I’ll have you bouncing on my knot or on your knees in front of me every single day so I can knot both of those pretty holes of yours.”

“I hate you.” Dean shuddered under him and tried to shy away when he reached down to stroke Dean’s cock. He could feel the way Dean’s ass had clamped down on his knot, the way the Omega was milking him for every drop of his seed and started to jerk Dean off with rough strokes.

There were gasps and moans coming from the Omega pinned under him as Dean came with a broken little cry. He could feel the way Dean’s body clenched down on him even more as the Omega’s body locked up.

He stayed there even when he heard footsteps, a familiar voice calling out  _Dean_. Lucifer let his body move back so he was standing once more, hands firmly on Dean’s hips, so he could grind himself against Dean’s ass.

“What have you done?”

Lucifer glanced back to see Castiel staring at them, face white and eyes horrified, as Lucifer’s cock released another load into Dean’s clenching hole. “I challenged your claim and now I’m enjoying the feeling of my new bitch locked around my knot.”

There was a snarl at the words but Lucifer didn’t care. He couldn’t be bothered to care. If Castiel had wanted to keep Dean he should have been a better Alpha.

“You should have felt your bond break. You could challenge me,” he spoke softly, “But I would hate to damage my own brother even if it is over an Omega. You’re better off finding an Omega more your…speed.”

Castiel started forward but Michael was hauling him back and trying to calm him down as Lucifer turned back to focus on enjoying every moment on his first of many knottings.

He couldn’t wait to register Dean as _his_ Omega and then he’d put a collar around that pretty neck. Unlike Castiel he was a very firm believer in a more traditional approach to having an Omega and the only thing Dean would be wearing, other than a cockcage on his little cock, was Lucifer’s collar around his neck every single day. What was the point in having such a pretty, young Omega if you were going to cover them up with clothes?


End file.
